


The Eagle and The Wolf

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Eagle!Scott, Flying, Gen, Running, werevirgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: This fic was inspired by @soniabigcheese's Paint By Numbers of an eagle and wolf and her characters WereVirgil and Eagle Scott.Two brothers and one full moon.
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Eagle and The Wolf

Scott stood on his balcony. From here he could see out across the island as well as feel the wind against his skin. The full moon shone down and with no clouds in the sky, illuminated everything. He closed his eyes and listened. The sea washed against the rocks of the island and creatures trilled from bushes, but it was the wind through the trees which causes his heartrate to increase. As a pilot he had to be aware of windspeed and direction and how this effects a planes flight. The theory was tough but in practice he was a natural. If only they knew why! Scott could imagine the air currents around the island and could visualise the disturbance caused by the trees and buildings. It hadn't come naturally, and he was still rather clumsy and ungainly at times. He hated to admit it, but the ballet lessons his father subjected him to on occasion had helped. Learning to balance, understand and feel his body and its limitations in human form meant he could pass it through to eagle form. 

The wind whipped his hair, trying to force it out of place. It only succeeded in increasing his urge to soar. His younger brothers weren't all aware of his ability, but John has just discovered his and Scott had sat down with the teenager to help him get his head round it all. He was glad he'd been home when it had first happened. John had been really beside himself, running around and scratching everything up, including Scott’s arms. Scott had managed to calm him down enough to show him how to transform back. Scott smiled at the memory. Dad had taken John to the office after he was back in human form and explained everything, though he'd already found out about Virgil previously. Virgil had it hardest, unable to choose when to change and it was painful for him. It wasn't comfortable for Scott, but it never hurt. As if on que, the black wolf stalked out along the poolside. A smile came to his face. He pulled his top off and threw in behind him. He removed his trousers and boxers and stood baring all in the breeze. 

Scott placed one hand on the balcony rail and jumped up, landing both feet on the beam. He wobbled but steadied himself by stretching out his right arm. He looked out over the see, the black wolf was moving in his peripheral vision. His heart pounded and his body shivered as the longing overtook him. He cleared his mind and focused. Then he jumped. Scott closed his eyes and felt his body change. He threw out his wings and flapped just in time to catch himself. Soon he was in the air, wind rushing over his feathers and his eyesight sharp. He could make so much out. He did a loop, getting a feel for the wind and re-acquainting himself with his other body. As he came around, he glazed along the island and spotted his brother running along one of the island paths. Angling his wings, he swooped down and followed the wolf.

Virgil turned his head and their eyes met. A silent challenge passed between them. Virgil sped up, running full pelt. Scott forced his wings down, gaining height and aimed forwards, feeling for a faster current of air. Warm air hit his feathers and he soared. He used the moment to chase after his brother. He dipped down and flapped forcing himself level with the wolf. He was flying low, barely two meters above Virgil, who he knew could jump that high. Scott squawked as he saw where Virgil was leading him. The wolf darted to the side, almost slamming into a tree as he dived down a rarely used trail on the right. Scott missed it but knew it was too narrow for him to safely fly down. Instead, he took a gentle curve and followed above the treeline. His eyesight could easily pick out the werewolf. He followed Virgil as the trail led round to the other side of the island and towards one of the great rock formations. 

Virgil ran through the undergrowth. He knew his brother was behind him, though he couldn't hear the eagle over the sound of his paws on the ground and the leaves that shook as he belted along the path. He knew where he was going. There was a far rock formation where he sometimes went to howl. Dad had confirmed that it was too far away to be heard from the villa's balconies. It felt fantastic to run. His werewolf muscles felt better with use and this run was invigorating. Virgil bounded over a tree and kept his speed as the path twisted slightly to the left and then back to the right. He felt a few branches snap against him, but it didn't bother him. His focus was on the run. As he neared the rocks, Virgil finally slowed down. He approached the formation and started to climb, his powerful legs easily propelling him onto each ledge until he got to the plateau. Virgil sat there panting, catching his breath as he looked out to sea and up at the moon. The urge to howl was building, and he let it as he waited for his heartrate and breathing to return to normal. 

That's when the eagle landed. His brother perched on a rock beside him, one that was pointed up and meant he stood at shoulder height with the wolf. Virgil watched as Scott stretched out his wings before getting comfortable. Virgil noticed the slip in Scott's grip on the rock and smiled, his brother had always struggled with perching. Finally, the eagle settled, and the brothers locked eyes. Scott’s transformation made vocal communication impossible, however the brothers didn’t need it. The words that needed to be said were passed through the meeting of their eyes. It had surprised their parents, and Virgil, when Scott had first transformed, but once the shock was over, the change was embraced. Virgil’s secret was shared, and the brothers learnt about each other together. Virgil had no longer felt alone in it all. John had bumped into him two moons later, and Virgil loved curling up with John leaning against him to read. 

The brothers looked away and gazed out to sea. The Eagle and the Wolf sat side by side in the moonlight. The sea breeze ruffled feathers and fur alike. It was a shared contentment. 

Until a swifter breeze caught Scott off-guard and no amount of flapping could keep him upright. The bird tumbled, and Scott transformed as he fell. The bare skin of his side hit the rock, and he rolled onto his back and into Virgil. The wolf grinned down at him and Scott was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. His legs being near Virgil’s head gave him a prime view, and Scott quickly covered himself with his hands. 

“Don’t you start laughing! It’ll be your turn in a few hours.”

Virgil snorted, turned his head to the moon and howled. Scott smiled as a second and third howl came. He knew it was hard for Virgil to stop and took full advantage of it. He let himself go and quickly stood up, though he put his hand over the wolf’s back to help keep his balance. Scott hated how unbalanced he got after transforming. He could feel the vibrations of Virgil’s howl through his arm and pulled in closer as a breeze chilled his skin. He lowered his face into his brothers fur and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it. 

“Do you have to do that naked?” Virgil growled.

Scott grinned but let go, transforming back into the eagle. His brother looked at him and he squawked. Virgil howled. Scott ran to the edge and jumped, throwing himself into the wind. He glided on an air current and flew around the island and over to Mateo, the werewolf’s howling becoming background noise on the wind. Swooping around the rock he flew along the invisible currents. 

When he finally returned to the island, Virgil had stopped howling and Scott spotted him walking leisurely back to the villa. Changing course, Scott swooped down, pulling the brakes on hard so that he landed as lightly as he could on Virgil’s back. Virgil shook his head, but thankfully didn’t shake him off. Scott fought the urge to grip his brother with his talons, and instead concentrated on the gentle rocking of his brother’s body as he walked. Scott moved with his brother, flapping his wings occasionally to keep his balance. The smile on his father’s face when he saw their approach was priceless. Dad sat up in the sun lounger as they came closer and held out his arm for Scott. Carefully, Scott jumped from Virgil’s back, steadying himself with his wings as he grasped his father’s forearm. He watched his feet as he turned around and perched properly. 

“Quite the ride you had there, Scott. Though you do have wings for a reason.”

Jeff reached out and scratched Virgil’s head. His son moved into his hand, forcing it under his chin. Jeff could feel the werewolf’s strength in his fingers, but Virgil had learnt how to control it. The same couldn’t be said for Scott, who still had a habit of gripping too hard, as he was now. Jeff looked at Scott and slowly lowered his arm. Scott got the indication, and Jeff stood quickly, throwing up his arm, bird and all. The eagle released at the right point and became airborne. Jeff settled back down on the lounger, running his hand over the scratches on his arm with a sigh. He looked at the Virgil. 

“At least you aren’t so bad.”

The wolf promptly put his paws on the lounger and jumped up, lying his body across Jeff and giving his face a great big lick. Jeff pushed Virgil gently, and his son shifted, relieving the pressure on his chest. He sucked in a lungful of air and looked his son in the eyes. 

“I spoke too soon, didn’t I?”


End file.
